


Unexpected Scaly Bits

by MalignSensualist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic Rituals, Naga, Transformation, my turrible humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strengthening ritual goes pear-shaped, but not literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Scaly Bits

This… was _not_ supposed to happen; a truly frustrating occurrence, considering the pride with which he undertook every task to _perfection._ Not moderately acceptable, not _fine –_ but perfect.

 _This,_ however, was decidedly n o t perfect. In the least sense of the word.

Not to say the situation was entirely displeasing, it was fascinating if anything. A little detail like that was beside the point when the potion and charm and _ritual_ were supposed to enhance not… _transform._

Voldemort shifted and heretofore nonexistent muscles shifted, a decidedly odd feeling that. Where once stood two legs with somewhere around twenty-six muscles and sixty-two bones was now a single mass of long muscles and strange tendons and one spinal column. The entire process was horrifically painful and definitely not one he was keen to repeat anytime soon – although Voldemort supposed it would have to be, if he wished the return of his legs.

Tail tip flicked and scales susurrated quietly against smooth, obsidian stone.  Well, perhaps. Such a body was incredibly fascinating. ‘Naga’, as they called it.

A flick of fingers and he summoned a mirror, reflective glass stretching tall and wide to accommodate altered proportions. What came into view was mildly shocking, but not at all unattractive (in his opinion). He couldn’t even just start with the long, serpentine body replacing legs. No. The changes began higher up than that – with every pearlescent glimmer of inky black and white spattering across skin; the line of cheek bone and up over ocular bone, the barest whisper of white down the side of necks spilling into a light dappling of black-white over shoulders. A twist displayed the thick, inky streak of obsidian following along spine down until it hit the tail. A smattering of scales at hip bones and trailing from navel down to groin and what _once_ would have been human genitals… now little more than an odd… sort of slit.

 

Well, perhaps that bit was awkward, but red eyes moved on, curious at locating every half-visible alteration where smooth skin transitioned into silken scales; arms, the backs of hands, elbows, down the side of ribs; all brushed with the lightest touch of ivory scales that _shimmered_ like a glitter, were it not for the sparkle of magic humming along warningly.

Following the dapple trend, the belly of tail was white; stark, colorless white without pearly, pastel shimmers. Scales grew thicker here as well, disjointed in an odd way and _thick_ like armor. Black spilled across the back, and ran in marbled veins across the white of his belly. Overall it was a lovely, if bafflingly exotic look.

Voldemort twisted about, graceless with the new _extended_ set of musculature, just as long and lithe as the rest of him. Like the thin, whipcord body of a cobra as opposed to the heavy, thick weight of a constrictor. Good. He would settle for nothing less than lethal should he be forced to endure such an existence for long.

Although it begged the question of how much is internal anatomy altered with the external. Did he possess venom? Would jaw unhinge and gape wide to swallow meals whole? He couldn’t say _that_ sounded the least appealing. Dropping fangs secreting deadly poison however, would be tested just as soon as he figured out how to _operate this bloody tail._

Nearly falling on his face the wizard hissed a litany of expletives and grappled with a table covered in ritual equipment, empty potions vials and books for balance. Tail jerked and twitched as uncoordinated as a fawn. Entirely unacceptable and Voldemort quietly seethed to be trapped in such a clumsy state.

At least he was a lone, without nosey eyes and unwelcome comments to cement such an unseemly moment into memories that may disseminate to others.

 _“Massster?”_ A hiss sounded from the doorway, questioning and somewhat awed. “ _Massster!”_ Excited now, and Nagini rushed in before Voldemort could form any sort of answer. A bemusing situation, that. It wasn’t often he found himself _lacking_ words. She circled him, tongue flickering and body practically vibrating excitement while hissing on and on about how ‘beautiful’ he was now and something about the magic slithering across scales with that iridescent sheen.

“ _Nagini…”_ He began, sibilant voice halting the large viper in her place to turn and look at him with that same awed feeling tingling across the familiar bond they shared. _“I believe, my dear one, I will need your… assssisstance.”_ Unpalatable as the necessity was.

A distinctly prideful gleam entered her ruby eyes and Voldemort wondered if perhaps he wouldn’t have been better off taking the bruises and figuring out how to… _slither_ himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know  
> might continue might not  
> all depends~


End file.
